The present invention relates to an electric hand power tool with a switching key.
Electric hand power tools with elongated switching keys are known. They can be operated with several finger simultaneously and therefore In a force-saving and comfortable manner. They extend parallel to the longitudinal axis of the motor housing. The front end of the switching key is supported rotatably in the motor housing so that the rear end is turnable for turning on of the motor in the motor housing.
The known switching keys carry a centrally projected turnable blocking lever. When this blocking lever is turned then the switching key can be pressed to its turning-on position, so that then the motor of the hand power tool can be set in operation. When the blocking lever is not turned rearwardly, the switching key is not movable to its turning-on position even with application of considerable force.
The outer contour of the known switching key extends flatly and is not adapted to the operator hand. After long operational time the hand power tool is not convenient to operate, also since the blocking lever turned to its releasable position extends as the contour of the switching key and thereby interferes with the operator hand. Moreover, the exposed blocking lever has a tendency to break because In rough operations it Is not protected from impacts and strikes, in particular when they occur frequently. If the blocking lever is broken, the hand power tool either can not be turned or can be unintentionally turned on due to failure of the turning-on lock, with a considerable risk of accidents.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand power tool which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand power tool which has be advantage that due to the convex curvature provided on the rear end of the switching key, in particular its use over a long time, comfortable and reliable operation is provided.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in an electric hand power tool which has an on and off switch, an elongated switching key having a front end and a rear end actuating the switch, a projecting blocking lever which manually sets a turning lock out of operation, the switching key being supported turnably, the switching key having a concave curvature starting substantially centrally and extending toward a rear end, and the switching key carries the blocking lever near the rear end.
When the hand power tool is designed in accordance with the present Invention, due to the convex curvature arranged at the rear end of the switching key, during its use in particular over a long time, a comfortable and reliable operation is provided.
The blocking lever can be located on the rear end of the switching key. Therefore a greater, free supporting surface of the finger of the operator is provided.
The convex curvature at the rear end of the switching key can merge into a concave curvature. Therefore the operator hand can hold the switching key in a particularly reliable and comfortable manner
The blocking lever can be provided at the deepest point of the concave curvature of the switching key. Therefore, the blocking lever can be turnable comfortably by the operator hand to its release position and well protected against breaking by Impacts and strikes.
The concave curvature can have the recess which corresponds to a negative form or an imprint of the blocking lever. Therefore the blocking lever moves into this recess in its release position flush and improves the comfort for the operator head.
The switching key in the region of its convex curvature can carry a plurality of small calotte-shaped depressions. This improves the gripping of the switching key.
The blocking lever can be arranged turnably to the rear end of the switching key. Therefore an error-free operation is guaranteed.
The housing outer contour in the region of the switching key can extend as a concave curvature. In this construction the rear end of the switching key extends relative to the housing further outwardly than the front end. This provides an especially comfortable, force-reducing operation of the switching key.
In accordance with another feature, a raised actuation arrow can point in the turning direction of the blocking lever and is arranged near the switching key. Therefore a failure-free operation of the blocking lever and the switching key is guaranteed.
The blocking lever can be curved in the same direction to the concave curvature of the switching key. Thereby the recess for insertion in the outer contour of the switching key is very small and improves the operator comfort.
An important advantage of the present invention is the protected arrangement of the turning-on blocking lever in the concave xe2x80x9ctroughxe2x80x9d of the switching key. Both its front concave region and also its rear edge extend outwardly beyond the upper edge of the blocking lever. It provides two supporting points at opposite sides in the immediate vicinity to the blocking lever, which are located higher than the upper edge of the blocking lever and therefore can take the force. Thereby in the case of mistaken actuation of the device the turning-on blocking lever is not damaged. Furthermore, due to this arrangement the blocking lever can not be actuated, for example when the device is pulled on the cable over the work bench.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.